Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu (Please Take Care of Me)
by Tony WildRiver
Summary: ( Prompt: Fever ) The constant rain has left Link in a sorry state. Two determined little girls decide to do something about that.


Rain was a funny thing.

Sometimes it could be fun! Koko really liked splashing in puddles with Cottla in during a warm summer shower. Interesting bugs came out. And a hot buttered apple tasted that much better when eaten while warming your chilled toes by the fire.

But rain could also be really boring. Like today. Koko stared out the window, Cottla beside her. It had been raining for days! This was not so strange for spring in West Necluda, especially in the mountains where Kakariko could be found, but it had gotten to the point where the ground was so soggy that Mr. Cado had slipped at their doorstep and slid all the way down to his house!

Father had told the two of them to stay inside at least until he came home for lunch. Koko understood. Though she did her best to look after her sister, the truth was they were both still small. Cottla, easily bored, was not pleased about this but luckily she could be entertained for at least a little while with hand games and hide 'n' seek.

"Let's see . . . I see something . . . brown!" Right now, the two of them were playing a spotting game. Perfect for future Sheikah!

"Brown? Wow, Cottla picked a hard one. I see lots of things that are brown!" Koko shook her head with a grin. Her little sister just laughed.

"Come on, Sis! Something brown!"

Koko sighed in amusement, then turned back to the window. "Hmmm . . . Is it the mud?"

"Nope!" Cottla declared. "Higher!"

"How about . . . the fence?"

"Farther away!"

"Oh! Is it that squirrel in the tree?"

Cottla clapped her hands, "That's it! You found it!"

Koko celebrated with her sister for a moment, then turned and peered intently out into rain to find something for her to spot.

"Um, Sis? I see something bright blue," Cottla suddenly pointed into the gloom. When Koko teasingly reminded her that it was not her turn, Cottla insisted. "But look! Doesn't that look like . . . ?"

Koko turned out to see and gasped. "Link! Link is back!" Since the older boy had shown up in their village quite a few weeks ago, the three of them had become friends. No matter what business brought him to Kakariko, Link always had time for Koko and Cottla.

Koko's joy simmered down however when she noticed his posture and how he was walking. Link had wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to hold his thin cloak close, and he seemed to have trouble walking in a straight line. The Hylian hood he wore barely clung to his hair, leaving his face exposed. The cloth was so wet it seemed like it would slide off with the next breath of wind.

The young girls exchanged a decisive glance before running to the door and pulling it open.

"Link!" Koko called, Cottla jumping up and down to gain his attention (though he should easily be able to see them from where he was). Slowly, the boy turned to look at them, though it seemed to take him a moment to spot them. "Come on, Link! You should come inside. Koko and Cottla have missed you and it's really wet out here!"

When Link didn't react right away, Koko became a little worried. If he wasn't careful, Link was going to slip just like Mr. Cado. And while that may have been a little funny, she did not think it would be good for Link at the moment.

After another minute, Cottla took the initiative and ran out to the traveler, taking him rather insistently by the hand.

"Come on, Link! Koko makes good food and it's almost time for lunch!" she exclaimed, tugging him along surprisingly easily.

Koko was ready at the door with two towels. After placing one on the floor to catch the water dripping off of Link, she put the other on the bed before pushing her friend to sit on the stool.

"Come on, Link! Take off your cloak! You need to get dry! You look like Father when Mother challenged him to climb the waterfall for training," she scolded, tugging on his hood from behind to get him moving. Cottla giggled as she worked to get Link's boots off.

The older boy finally seemed to realize where he had been led, and gave a small smile. "I'll bet…he was soaked," he said, voice soft and raspy. Koko did not like the sound of that at all. She also noticed when she got his cloak off that his skin was much warmer than it should be, given the cold rain and his shivers. She might be young, but she knew one thing for sure.

Link was sick.

The girls wasted no time. Koko ordered Link to change into something more comfortable for sleeping while she and Cottla pulled the changing screen out from the wall. When he tried to resist, saying he was fine and should go see Impa, Koko put her foot down.

"Koko swears, if you try to leave before you're told, Koko _will_ tie your feet together and then sit on you to keep you still," she declared, trying to give her best Mother face (it always worked on Father when Mother did it).

Link looked surprised and for a moment Koko thought he was trying not to laugh. But that quickly devolved into a bout of coughing that made it hard to tell. Either way, he seemed to decide it was not worth the risk and grabbed his weird little pack that always seemed to hold way more than it should.

The girls tossed the second towel over the screen, hearing a startled grunt from their guest, then ran around getting other things ready. Koko stoked up the coals in the hearth while Cottla ran to the cupboard to get the ingredients they would need for soup.

A few minutes later, Link came out in a rather threadbare, but soft-looking, set of clothes that were just a little too short for him. Without all the layers and now being dry, the paleness of his skin and the flush on his cheeks were both clearly visible. Koko nodded decisively.

"Alright, Cottla, you put Link to bed," she instructed primly. "Koko will get lunch ready. Father should be home in a little while, but we can keep it warm for him."

Link made a token protest that he could get himself to bed, but Cottla was not having any of it. She took her task very seriously, taking him by the hand and making him sit on the bed while she stood behind him and finished drying his hair.

Once she was satisfied, the little girl ordered Link under the covers. By this point, the amused half-grin had slipped off his face and he was struggling to keep his eyes open. Koko looked over at him and nodded to herself. The warmth of the room and the feel of an actual bed put her friend under in no time flat.

"Cottla, please go and get some water from the wash pitcher and a cloth. We're supposed to cool his forehead down."

"Right!" her sister whispered enthusiastically, dashing off on tiptoe to fetch the items.

As Koko added the last of the herbs to the broth, she remembered that her mother used to steep a strange plant with an interesting smell when someone was ill. Making sure the soup would not boil over, she ran over to the cabinet and searched. She found what she was looking for only a few minutes later on the top shelf (she had to climb a little to get there). Jumping down, Koko opened the little jar to find some leaves and petals. Even dried, the pretty white and blue flowers seemed to glow a bit.

Koko quickly put a smaller pot on the coals next to the soup and filled it with water from the pitcher. It did not take long for it to boil, at which point, the girl dropped the herbs into the water and carefully brought the pot over to set next to the bed. Not a minute later, the light, oddly mysterious scent began to spread throughout the house.

The soup finished not long after that and Koko asked Cottla to wake up Link.

"Remember, he doesn't feel good, so you can't wake him up like you do Father." Cottla, mischievous as she was, tended to full-on tackle their father some mornings when he was not getting up as quickly as she would like. Luckily, the younger sister nodded sagely before climbing up on the bed to tap Link's face.

"Link . . . Link!" she whisper-shouted. When he blearily opened his eyes, she smiled and said, "Food!"

It took him a moment to register what she meant, the pleasant smells helping with that. Cottla's patience only went so far though, so instead of waiting for him to gingerly sit himself up, she got behind him and, just as his shoulders left the bed, shoved him upright. His only response was a small gasp of surprise followed by a weak cough. Cottla nodded in satisfaction before moving his pillow up against the backboard so he could lean against it.

Koko nodded too as her sister hopped off the bed and ran to serve up bowls for the two of them while Koko brought Link his.

"Here you go," she said, trying to imitate the tone her mother would use. "Now make sure you eat it all. You'll feel better once you're not hungry."

Link, still too slow to process her words for her liking, just raised an eyebrow.

"Don't give me that look, mister!" she scolded, hands on her hips. "There is no way you are not hungry. You never say no to food and are _always _hungry when you first get here!"

Link bit his lip trying to hide a grin and shrugged. Cautiously, shaky hands lifted the bowl to his mouth and he took a sip. He looked back at her with a small, grateful smile.

"You like it? It's one of the new recipes I'm working on. It's similar to Mother's but I added just a little bit of grated endura carrot," she explained a little nervously.

Link nodded in appreciation and took another long sip. "It's really good," he whispered. "Thank you both." Koko and Cottla smiled happily.

It did not take long for Link to finish the bowl and lie back down, his strength clearly spent. Along with the fever and sore throat, Koko thought he might have a headache too. Cottla had wasted no time reapplying the cool cloth to his head, taking her job very seriously.

Their friend was still fast asleep when the girls heard the telltale sound of someone splashing up the muddy path to the house. Koko ran to stoke up the coals a bit and warm the soup back up while Cottla ran to the door with a pair of slippers.

"Ah hello, my girls!" their father called happily upon entering the small home. He took off his boots, hat, and cloak to hang by the door so as to not drip water all over the place. Instead of a joyful shout to greet him though, a frantic hush made his eyes open wide in surprise. Before he could ask, Koko pointed to the bed.

"Careful, Father," she said quietly. "Link does not feel good and needs to sleep."

"Link?" Her father looked to where she was pointing. Sure enough, the young man was tucked into the bed, Cottla carefully replacing a cool cloth on his forehead. He hadn't stirred, Koko noticed, despite the noise.

"What happened?" their father asked in concern, striding over and picking up his younger daughter before sitting down himself and settling her on his lap. Koko followed and the two girls explained as quietly and best as they could.

"Koko . . . was sure she could remember how to take care of a fever," she concluded a little shyly. "And Link can be bad at taking care of himself sometimes."

"Good at taking care of everybody else though!" Cottla whisper-shouted with a little hop. Father smiled.

"Indeed," he said, placing a hand on Koko's head. "You both did very well. And while we have not known him long, I think you are correct. Link probably would have kept pushing himself, at least until he was forced to acknowledge that he was ill." He placed a hand on the boy's head and face, gauging the temperature. "I would say it is a very good thing you two spotted him. I have no doubt you were probably the only people in town who could have convinced him to rest so easily."

Koko and Cottla were both blushing at this point, embarrassed but pleased at the praise. While their father instructed Cottla to bring him a few jars from the cupboard, Koko busied herself with serving up some soup for him. A few pieces of spicy meat and a half-loaf of bread joined the tray before she headed back over to the bed.

"Come, my girls," her father said. "I'll teach you a little about remedies." As he ate, he pulled out a few different herbs and explained that some of them worked well for various ailments. Koko had known about endura carrots because they sometimes grew around here, but these were things she had never heard of.

"This here is a plant from the south and far west called mighty thistle. Normally someone would perhaps cook a meal with the flower and fruit before a battle as its faint magic can briefly make one's strikes stronger. When one is sick like Link is though, using the leaves in a tea, along with a petal or two of the silent princess you used before can fortify the body's own ability to fight off the infection." Koko nodded, eager to learn.

When her father had finished eating, they settled down for their usual story time. As was the case for the past week, the family had to settle for sitting together indoors rather than under Mother's favorite tree. However, today, rather than cuddling in front of the hearth, the three of them decided to sit at the foot of the bed.

"So that if Link wakes up, he can hear the stories, too," Cottla said, and Koko agreed. Stories always helped her feel better when she did not feel good. Their father nodded with a smile.

"You two are growing up to be such kind girls," he praised them softly. The girls hugged him, hiding their faces against his chest, then settled in to listen to today's tale.

Too soon, it was time for their father to return to his watch post. He did not seem surprised when both of the girls turned down his offer to take them to the inn for the afternoon.

"Link cannot be left alone like this!" Koko scolded him at the notion. "And don't worry, we know he is supposed to sleep. We have quiet games we can play." She looked down at her feet. "Koko just . . . doesn't want Link to feel alone."

Her father put his hand on her head, causing her to look back up at him. "I understand," he said. "Very well, I will leave him in your charge then. I have no doubt the two of you will take good care of our friend."

"You bet!" Cottla whispered with an excited hop.

With a chuckle, Father then discussed with the two of them how they were to care for Link. Koko was glad. They had been doing it right so far, but it really was scary to see such a strong person so ill, and she wanted to know everything she could to help him get better.

After the girls recited back the instructions he had given them, their father put his hat, cloak, and boots back on and gave each of them a hug and an encouraging smile before stepping back out into the rain. The awful weather seemed to have calmed down a bit. Hopefully that would continue and they could actually get some sun soon.

The rest of the afternoon passed quietly. Koko and Cottla played every game they could think of, really trying hard not to get bored. It was easier than they thought, being interspersed with caring for Link. He never woke up all the way, but the times he did stir, Koko was quick to make him drink a little of the medicinal tea, Cottla running her hands over his hair to keep him calm so he wouldn't choke.

By and by, the light faded outside and Koko got a simple but yummy meal together, consisting of a beef and vegetable fry with bread and honey. She made sure there would be enough if Link awoke and felt like eating. While she was busy with this, Cottla cleaned up the room. As young and mischievous as she was, Cottla was an oddly organized girl.

To their delight, it was only an hour after sunset, when the food was just about ready, that their father came home.

"You're home early!" Cottla ran up to him and climbed him like a tree. He hugged her tightly and accepted Koko running into his arms as well.

"Yes, when Lady Impa heard that Link was sick, we all decided that I should come home and help around here."

Koko and Cottla, happy to have their father home for dinner, eagerly wiggled out of his arms and pulled him over to the table where the food had been laid out.

The family talked and laughed quietly, checking on Link every so often. All three were relieved to see that the flush of fever had started to fade from his cheeks and that he seemed to be sleeping more comfortably. Though their father noted that Link would likely still need to stay with them for at least a few more days to regain his strength. Such illnesses took a lot out of a person, even a person as strong as Link was said to be.

Koko was not dumb. She heard the adults talking about Link and his destiny. She may not understand all of it, but she did know that it all seemed like a really big job for one person who was not even as old as her father. Koko hated the idea of Link fighting all by himself with nowhere to go home to. Koko was glad she could help out in this small way, taking care of him when he would have had a hard time doing it himself.

Later that night, after the stories had been told and a bed made up for their father on the floor, Father was just finishing up a lullaby - something he did not normally get to do - when there was a stirring from their guest.

Cottla carefully and quickly crawled up near Link's face before she could be stopped, succeeding in startling a small gasp out of him when he opened his eyes. If he had had any strength and had not been buried in blankets, Koko thought he might have actually flailed a bit.

"Link!" Cottla said excitedly. "You're awake! Are you _awake_ awake this time or just kind of awake like the other times?"

Link looked up at her bemused, then at Koko who had swiftly joined her sister.

"I'm awake," he said softly, his voice still raspy, but far better sounding than they had heard yet that day. "What…?" He looked around, probably trying to remember what he was doing and how he had gotten there.

"You were sick. You had a fever and were really slow and sleepy," Koko explained, tapping him on the forehead. In fact, he still felt a bit too warm.

"Your face was so hot!" Cottla added, "and you were walking funny and not talking very much. Well, I guess that's not that weird. You don't talk much anyway, but it was worse! Want some water or tea? Are you hungry?"

Father laughed, "Now girls, let's not overwhelm him. He is still very tired after all." Link appeared to be processing things much better now too, though he did not have much energy. He had perked up a little at the mention of food though. Oh good, he was definitely on the mend.

Cottla, having declared it her job, helped him to sit up as Koko and their father got him a small portion of vegetables and broth with a little bread. It was the right call, for as much as Link enjoyed a good meal, it was easy to see that he really was still exhausted.

It did not take him long to finish the food and lie back down. Of course, he made to protest at taking the only bed in the house, but neither the girls nor their father would have any of it. Besides, since he got sick from the rain and therefore could not pass it on to them, Koko was going to sleep in the bed with him while Cottla slept on the futon with her father.

Not having much choice in the face of such insistent care, Link thanked them quietly before sinking back into slumber. The little family soon followed, the girls falling asleep easily after all the work and caregiving they had done that day.

Link did not wake during the night, and slept most of the next day as well, waking every so often for basic needs. Koko and Cottla happily continued to fulfill their self-appointed roles as nursemaids, hardly noticing the continued gloomy weather. Their father came home more often to check on the three of them and seemed pleased with the progress Link was making.

A few of the other villagers dropped by to see if anyone needed anything, which Koko was grateful for when she realized they would need more water soon, having gone through most of it without realizing.

The next day saw Link waking up for longer periods of time, though Koko and Cottla still would not let him out of bed for any extended period of time. Even sitting behind the screen and washing sapped his energy, so he did not really fight them on this.

Being awake though meant that Link could now play and talk with them a little, as long as they kept their games quiet and he did not need to get up. He still took a lot of naps, but they were shorter and he was more alert after waking up.

On the fourth day of his recovery, Koko allowed Link to get dressed and sit at the table with them for meals. For some reason, Link grinned at her use of the word "allowed." Cottla started asking him about his travels and a good portion of the day was spent telling stories. Of course, the girls did not want their friend to over-tax his throat, so they told a lot of stories of their own too. Link particularly liked the tale of Melli chasing down Mr. Cado for leaning too far on the fence surrounding the plum tree orchard and falling in.

Another good thing about that evening was that the rain finally started to let up. Everyone in the village prayed for some sunshine tomorrow.

The following day dawned slightly overcast, but without the wet wind that said rain would follow. Link even came out to sit on the porch with the girls and said that it looked to him that the stormy weather had come to an end for now. He predicted the clouds would clear, possibly even by noon.

When he turned out to be right, Link got dressed and, again with that grin, asked Koko if he could go and talk to Impa for a bit. Koko deliberated and finally told him he could, but that Cottla was going to come get him in half an hour if he had not come back yet. Covering his mouth with his hand, Link nodded his agreement.

While he was gone, both Koko and Cottla took the opportunity to cure their cabin-fever and take a run out in the sunshine. The ground was still damp and a little soggy in places but it was so wonderful to be outside again that neither girl cared.

True to their word, Cottla brought Link home while Koko ran up to the house to get out a few fruits and some bread for lunch. He was feeling so much better and Koko knew that with health came appetite.

She also knew that it meant he would have to return to his travels. While she was really happy Link was not sick anymore, it did make her a little sad that he would have to leave again. But she understood. He had an awfully important job to do after all.

That evening, Link brought it up to the family during dinner. Cottla protested of course but was calmed with his promise to return soon with more stories and neat things he found. Koko made him promise that if he got sick again, he would either come back or at least find someone to take care of him. The smile she got with his nod to that was hard to read. Sad but happy? She was not sure.

That night, both Koko and Cottla slept in the bed at Link's insistence, only agreeing to it if he slept in the middle. He tried to protest, saying that there was no need for him to take their bed now that he was well, but Cottla whacked him on the knee while Koko scolded him.

"Koko knows you don't get to sleep in a comfy bed very often and if you are going to stay well then you need to get as much good sleep as you can!" Link did not have much of an argument for that and her father just laughed at his attempts so in the end, he climbed into bed, the two little girls clambering up after him.

xxx

Dorian had always been proud of his girls, but seeing the two of them gang up on an awkward, lonely warrior had certainly been a sight to see. He had been so impressed these last few days at their dedication in caring for the young man, not letting him get away with anything that might jeopardize his recovery. A sad grin stole over his face. They reminded him of their mother. That woman could have made the old king himself wash behind his ears if she saw fit.

It had also warmed his heart to see Link accept their help and grow more comfortable with their little family. Dorian knew Link did not have anyone now, especially without his memories, and from what Impa had hinted at, his family was gone long before the Calamity struck a century ago. He was not used to having people take care of him so readily, and it showed.

But by and by, he was learning to let someone in. Even if it was two young children who had only known him for a few weeks. Even if it was just enough to laugh and tell silly or adventurous stories with them. Link was building a connection, one that Dorian sincerely hoped would help to carry him through the difficult challenges ahead: Knowing that he had people who cared about him.

Hearing a slight shuffle from the bed, Dorian sat up and met eyes with Link, who seemed to be trying to pull up the blankets without disturbing his two attachments. Dorian laughed softly at the helpless plea in his eyes and obliged, pulling the covers up to the girls' shoulders. They had each claimed a side of the young man, pillowing their heads in the joints of his shoulders. An effective trap, if Dorian said so himself.

"Thank you," came a soft voice. Link really did sound a whole lot better. It was also obvious the boy was grateful for more than just the blankets. Dorian brushed the hair lovingly out of each of his girl's faces, then for good measure put his hand on Link's arm that was around Koko and gave it a firm squeeze.

"They are quite fond of you, I would say," he said. "I doubt either of them would have let anyone else take care of you, especially when they saw you first."

Link returned a wry grin, "My memory of my arrival is really muddled, but I do recall that they certainly didn't give me much of a choice."

"When Koko declares something her responsibility, her determination knows no bounds, and Cottla can be just as single-minded with even more energy. Together, they are practically a force of nature. And if there is one thing I know of that any self-respecting, decent man cannot resist, it is the willpower of a couple of little girls."

That earned a quiet laugh from Link even as his eyes began to drift closed again. As he settled back down, Koko and Cottla snuggled a little closer, letting him take comfort from their presence just as much as they were taking comfort from his. Whether consciously or not, Link tucked his arms around them just a little more securely before falling back asleep.

Dorian sat watching them for just a few more minutes, feeling peace settle into his own soul and sending up the thought that he hoped his wife was watching. She would no doubt approve of the scene immensely. After a bit, he lay back down, slipping back into pleasant dreams, trusting that the watchman was on alert and that everyone could afford a peaceful night.

xxx

The next day found everyone in the house up an hour after sunrise. Link was a little surprised that he had slept in, but when he looked down at the children in his arms, a small smile stole over his lips. Might as well enjoy it one last day.

Link thanked the little family in the best way he knew how. Breaking into his stash of foodstuffs, he insisted that he make breakfast this morning. Koko and Cottla only agreed because they said they needed to prepare something. They would not say what.

After a tasty meal that made Koko ask for the recipe, Link, regretfully but purposely, prepared to get out on the road once more. Just as he was fastening the hood of his cloak, the two girls ran up, breathing excitedly.

"Link! Before you go, it's dangerous out there by yourself, so you can have this!" They each held up their hands. Koko's gift looked like a string of wooden beads with tasseled ends tied together in a loop, while Cottla's was a very small decorative bag with a strange symbol on it.

"These are ancient talismans of the Sheikah," Koko informed him proudly. "These beads are a protection against evil spirits while the charm is full of dried herbs that bring good fortune. That's what the kanji on the front means!"

"And on the back are our names!" Cottla chimed in, "to connect us!"

Link grinned, taking the thoughtful gifts. "Thank you both." He knelt down. "For these and for taking care of me. I'm not used to having that, and I feel very lucky to be friends with you."

Both girls blushed, happy smiles on their faces, before throwing themselves around his neck with such enthusiasm that all three of them nearly went down.

"Promise you will come back?" Koko asked.

"Come back soon?" Cottla added.

Link looked at both of them, then gave each girl a peck on the forehead, earning their giggles.

"I promise," he laughed with them. And as he left, he fondly thought, "And I fully intend to keep that promise."

xxx

Koko, Cottla, and their father walked him to the village entrance, then stood and watched until he was out of sight. It made all of them sad to see him go.

"Father?" Koko asked as they went back to the house. "Do you think Link will be alright? I mean, he is strong, but he is all alone most of the time."

Her father smiled and picked her up. "He will face many challenges, some of them very difficult and some very dangerous. That is true. However," he cupped her face with one hand, "that is why heroes need friends. People they can count on to greet them with a warm smile and remind them what they are fighting for. I think Link will be alright; he now knows for certain that he has such friends here."

Koko nodded, squirming back to the ground next to Cottla. "And maybe someday, he will think of us more like family! He makes a good big brother!" she declared.

"Big Brother Link!" her sister shouted, jumping up and down.

And only a mile or so away, Link felt a pleasant tingle in his chest. He gently touched the beads and charm hanging at his waist, and smiled as he made his way back out into the wild.

xxx

AN: Hope you enjoyed!

"Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu' is a common Japanese phrase that is often translated as 'please treat me kindly' or 'please take care of me.' Since Kakariko appears to be modeled after old Japanese culture, it seemed an appropriate title.


End file.
